Field of Technology
The field of technology is methods, apparatuses, and products for aligning memory access operations to a geometry of a storage device.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can provide large amounts of computer storage to modern enterprises. The performance of such storage systems, which is frequently measured in terms of throughput and latency, may be reduced as the storage devices may be required to perform operations other than servicing input/output (‘I/O’) operations.